<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>FUBAR by Derbil_McDillet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26972443">FUBAR</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derbil_McDillet/pseuds/Derbil_McDillet'>Derbil_McDillet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mummy (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:02:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26972443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derbil_McDillet/pseuds/Derbil_McDillet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if a certain undead princess never made it out of Iraq?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>FUBAR</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As far as the Army helicopter crews on duty that day were concerned this was an ordinary search and rescue mission. A C-130 has gone down near Tikrit and they needed to recover any survivors before the local ISIL forces got ‘em.</p><p>There were also to destroy any cargo on the aircraft but they hadn’t thought much of that order. </p><p>The downed plane wasn’t hard to find, they could see the smoke trail from miles off. What was strange however was the gathering of birds that seemed to be swarming the wreckage. They were pretty insistent too, not even the rotor wash of the big Blackhawk choppers coming in could get them to leave the site alone. </p><p>Regardless they had a job to do and some weird birds weren’t going to get in their way. The Blackhawks touched next to the burning hulk of metal and and a number of figures in green-brown fatigues rushed out with their weapons at the ready. </p><p>Up close the situation only got stranger. The soldiers initially thought they had found survivors but that couldn’t be the case. These people had suffered wounds beyond what any human should be able to endure yet hear they were stumbling around the site in a daze. Then <em>She </em>appeared, strutting out of the wreckage like a cat walk model, completely unperturbed by the devastation around her.</p><p>Princess Ahmanet took note of the strangely dressed mortals that where staring at her in awe as they should. After a beat she made a signal at her minions to deal with this nuisance. Both the mutilated people and the birds above descended on the would be rescues party. To their credit the pesky mortals did better they she was expecting, those strange black sticks they held spit fire that cut down her nascent army with surprising ease. Eventually they fled back to their craft and tried to escape.</p><p>Some even managed to but her crows where too much and eventually two of the strange vessels gave way. Ahmanet in her own twisted way found there something strangely beautiful about the helicopters falling to earth and exploding. After all she knew death wasn’t the end, especially for the dying crewmen inside who would soon become the core of her new army.</p><p>She looked beyond the crash site at the strange new world that awaited her, in the distance she could see buildings that presumably defined the skyline of some city of Man. She would go there first to recruit more soldiers for what she was planning.</p><p>The undead princess had searched the minds of the people on the plane and learned this area was the site of much war between a dizzying array of mortal powers and she very much intended to show these fools what real war looked like before she wiped them off the face of the planet. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>